Truely Madly Deeply
by justanotherdirectioner
Summary: In the depths of the forest and in the arms of one another. A school trip brings the most unexpected people closer. Follow the gang on their quest...Will they find love and will it last through the obstacles that lie ahead or will it be crushed? Read on as they walk the lines of love and hate with passion. Rated M for future chapters. Dramione with a mix of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**For some unknown reasons C'est La Vie was deleted. So I've decided to post it again with some changes. **

**A/N: - Please do review, Positive or Negative reviews are welcome**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it's all JK Rowling's great work **

Prologue:

As 11 year old Harry Potter took his first step into the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, He felt a warmth that the Dursley household could not meet, He felt at home. The enchanted pictures buzzing with excitement, the marshals glowing like amber throughout the castle lit it up brightly.

"Ok, gather around students" came the voice of a stern looking lady with cat like features, "I am Professor McGonagall, Welcome to your first-year at Hogwarts. We shall be going to the Great Hall where you shall be sorted into your houses"

As the doors of the Great Hall opened up, there was awe amongst the First-years. Never had they seen anything so magical and beautiful. The ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky, the stars, and the clouds everything seemed so real.

And then before them was placed a rusty looking old hat, which began to sing, telling them about the legends of the different houses of Hogwarts.

As the song ended, Professor McGonagall began reading out names from the list. With each name the heartbeats increased.

"Granger, Hermoine". A nervous looking girl with long bushy brown hair walked up and sat down on the stool, as the Sorting Hat was places upon her head. A few moments later came a shout: "Ravenclaw "

A few names later came Lovegood, Luna who was particularly easy for the Sorting Hat perhaps and she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Draco", a pale skinned boy with silky white blond hair came forth and received a "Slytherin" from the Hat.

As McGonagall read the next name "Potter, Harry" the entire Great Hall was silent was a second and then began a wave of murmurs as Harry walked up to be sorted. After great consideration and slight persuasion the Hat declared "Gryffindor"

"Parkinson, Pansy" was sorted into Slytherin and the list continued.

Next were twins, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. While Ron was sorted to Hufflepuff, Ginny got into Gryffindor.

Lastly came "Zabini, Blaise" who made it into Ravenclaw. With that Professor McGonagall rolled up her list and took away the Sorting Hat.

As they took their seats, Albus Dumbledore declared dinner to be served and then all was forgotten as lively chatter filled the Great Hall

**A/N: - There was the Prologue, Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the first chapter, I'm having my board exams and won't be updating till March but I hope you enjoy this and please Review **

**Chapter 1  
7 years later.**

"Hermione I'm hungry! Hurry up before the potatoes are all gone" yelled Ron Weasley impatiently as he and Harry waited for their best friend. Harry, Ron and Hermione have been inseparable ever since they saved her from the troll back in their first year. After facing basilisks, dememtors, dragons, Dolores Umbridge and most of all Voldemort together, they are known as the Golden trio.

"For god's sake Ron, stop acting like you haven't eaten in days" said Hermione appearing at the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room followed by Blaise Zabini.

"Yeah Weasley, stop behaving like your pants are on fire" said the Italian lad and received a bugger off from Ron. As the trio moved to the Great Hall they were joined by Ginny Weasley, who immediately pulled Harry in for a kiss, and Luna Lovegood.

"Did you hear….!. Did you hear? Harry Potter is officially dating Ginny Weasley!" yelled a first year as Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall hand in hand. It had been a known fact that Ginny Weasley was head over heels for the golden boy and Harry also felt for Ginny thus this announcement did not come as a shock. The five of them made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Can I have your attention" said McGonagall, "Today we are beginning our Annual Camping trip for the 7th years. This trip aims to teach you how to survive in the roughest of conditions. There will be no use of Magic on this trip and we hope you will whip out your wands only in severe emergencies. You are all to be sorted in pairs and 4 such pairs shall make a single group."

"Every group will compete against the others in tasks and points will be awarded on how well the tasks are performed, the group with the most points at the end of the trip will be awarded extra credit on their NEWTS scores this year. The trip is compulsory and you cannot back out from it.

"Each of you will be responsible for your partners and the other members of your group."

The buzz of excitement was heard soon after this announcement, when suddenly a magnificent brown owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Draco Malfoy and then with a loud hoot took off again. Silence filled the hall as Draco read the letter.

"Mother is marrying Xenophilius Lovegood?! This is unbelievable. Is she out of her mind? I wonder what caused Mother to take this decision. She is disgracing the Malfoy name by marrying that good for nothing lunatic" said Draco

"Oh Draco it's going to be alright, maybe he has her under the Imperius curse or maybe she has yet not recovered for Lucius's death. You should speak to her I'm sure she's in some pressure" said Pansy from Draco's right

"Excuse me, my father is not a good for nothing, He happens to be the owner of The Quibbler and its chief editor, above all he is a good man. And for whatever reason your mother is marrying him, you may rest assured he will always keep her happy. If you want your mother's happiness you'd support her in her decision rather than through a tantrum." Said Luna.

Everyone was shocked to see the girl who usually cannot be heard by the person she is speaking to, yelling at Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince.

"Oh and Pansy my father does not need to resort to the Imperius curse" continued Luna before grabbing her bag and rushing out of the hall followed by Ginny.

"Bloody Hell, Who'd have thought of Narcissa Malfoy marrying Xenophilius Lovegood! That means Luna will be Malfoy's step sister. Loony and Ferret as siblings, that'll be a sight" Said Ron earning himself a punch from Hermione.

After Breakfast all the 7th years were sent back to their common rooms to pack up for the trip and assemble in the Astronomy tower at precisely 3 o clock. Excitement filled the air as everyone discussed the trip and what they would be doing, and more importantly who they would be paired with.

"Ahem Ahem, If everything has been cleared I would request you all to stand with your partners as we call out your names and we will prepare for you to apparate. Each pair shall be given a separate tent and the passwords will be given to you on a piece of parchment before you are apparated to your camp site. You can identify your tent by the colour of your parchment."

"Let's begin with group one, each pair should come forward and pull out a piece of parchment from the Sorting Hat. Let's begin with Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Abbot"

As Neville and Hannah got a blue paper with the destination of the campsite and their password, they left with a quick goodbye and were soon followed by Dean and Lavender and the Patil twins along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now moving to group two, First up is Mr. Zabini and Ms. Lovegood. Both of you please come forward and pick out a chit."

Luna put her hand in and pulled out an aqua slip with the words 'Confianza armadura' on them and their destination. Having received their password Luna took Blaise's hand and they left.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley," Ginny went up and pulled out a chit yellow in color. Their password 'forte amicizia' received a questioning look from Hermione.

After their departure was the turn of Ron and Pansy, whose chit turned out to be pink which made Pansy squeal with joy. A similar reaction from Hermione when the parchment read "cœur confus"

" And lastly we have Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, Step up please and make it quick we are running late. " Giving each other a look of pure loathing and hatred, the pair moved up to take a chit. As Hermione was just about to reach out for the Sorting Hat, Draco swatted her hand away and pulled out a deep red parchment.

"Ardente desiderio" read out Draco from the piece of paper, making Hermione's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. However ignoring her reaction, Draco took Hermione's hand and apparated them to their camp site where they saw the rest of the group waiting for their arrival to question Hermione about her reaction to their passwords.

"Well spill" said Harry impatiently as seven pairs of eyes glared at Hermione, who was trying to stomach her breakfast after Side-Along Apparition.

"Yeah Granger, Explain why you were so jumpy when the passwords were revealed, you nearly fainted when we got ours." demanded a confused Draco

"The reason I was so 'jumpy' was the color of the chits being so coordinated with the meaning of the passwords which were very intriguing. To begin with Harry and Ginny, their password 'forte amicizia' is Italian for 'strong friendship' and the color of their chit turns out to be yellow which also symbolizes friendship, faith and loyalty."

"Next is Ron and Pansy, 'cœur confus' is French for 'Confused heart' and Pink signifies romance, love, and friendship."

"And as for us Malfoy, Deep red represents joy, sexuality, passion, sensitivity, and love and our password 'ardente desiderio' is 'Burning Desire' in Italian."

Color drained from Draco's face as realization hit him.

"Do you think it is coincidental or does it mean anything?" asked Draco, accidently voicing the question on everyone's mind, before they split up to look for their tents

After a long walk Draco and Hermione finally found their tent and wasted no time in muttering the password and rushing in. It was very much like the tent Hermione had used while on the hunt for the Horcruxs, it had a small kitchen, a sofa, a bathroom and a single bed

"There's only one bed ?!" they said at the same time

"Well looks like you'll be sleeping on the floor." again speaking together.

"Malfoys don't sleep on the floor Granger, we're above that. However I'm sure will be very comfortable down there." He said with a smirk

"Just so to let you know ferret that I shall not be sleeping on the floor, even if it means I have to share that bed with you. So why don't you stay on your side and everything will be fine or at least tolerable"

"And what makes you think I'm going to share a bed with a low life such as yourself"

"Oh I wasn't asking you Malfoy, I was telling you my decision."

Hate radiated from every corner of the tent as the two enemies faced each other, both as stubborn as the other, and neither willing to give in. Both hated each other with a passion which was enough to set the forest on fire but it is truly said 'There is a thin line between love and hate' and Draco and Hermione were going to discover just the same.

Far away in the warmth of the castle Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself knowing the changes that this trip would bring to the lives of these eight youngsters, and more importantly the significant change that it would bring to the wizarding world.

**A/N: - Tadaaaadaaaa Here's the 1****st**** Chapter.  
Hope you liked it. Since I won't be updating for a fairly long time I've tried to keep this chapter long. **

**Please do review and follow and favorite. PLEASEE it would mean a lot to me:D **

**Just so that everything is cleared. Aqua symbolizes Protection and trust. Also 'Confianza armadura' is Spanish for 'trusted armor'. **

**P.S. I'm sure you've guessed my OTP but keep guessing the other pairs :)**

**That's all for now. See you later**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back :D I know it's been very long but I had my grade 12 exams…..**

**And my exams just ended so I'm back…..**

**Disclaimer remains the same**

**P.S. Since this Chapter has some flashbacks, the ****_words typed in Italics are flashback mode. _****And the normal ones are present.**

**Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Chapter 2**

Chirping of birds, sound of rushing water and the first ray of sunlight announced the new day at camp and our favorite witches and wizards. After a good breakfast everyone assembled for the first competition.

"The first competition accounts for 30 points and it will test you bravery and trust on your partner. Your first task is a treasure hunt, each clue will bring you closer to your final destination. The first pair to reach the destination will earn their group 30 points, the second will earn 20 and the last and third group will receive 10. 2 pairs from each group will participate in this competition" said Professor McGonagall

" So from group 1, Mr. Thomas with Ms. Brown and Mr. Longbottom with Ms. Abbott will be the pairs from group 1, followed by Mr. Potter with Ms. Weasley and Mr. Zabini with Ms. Lovegood from group 2 and finally from group 3 Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Nott along with their partners."

"The race will begin from this point in half an hour, till then you may all go and prepare yourselves."

Everyone rushed back to their tents to pack and prepare for the competition, excitedly discussing the clues and the adventures they were to face. Ginny Weasley was looking around for Harry when suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a tent.

"What do you thin….." but she was cut off as a pair of lips came crashing on hers, pulling her into a searing kiss. When the pair broke apart for air, she looked up and smiled. Her eyes met his and she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you Ginny, I have missed you so much. Did you speak to him yet?"

"I love you too Blaise, no I have been trying to talk to Harry ever since the beginning of the year, but I just can't bring myself to hurt him, after everything he's been through"

"But what if he finds out about us from someone else that will hurt him more than if you told him about us."

"I'm worried Blaise, this will hurt Harry far too much and after everything that has happened it'll hit him too hard. Also what if he tells Ron, my family will not approve of us being together. I just got what's remaining of my family back and I don't want to lose them again and neither can I live without you. Hiding my feelings for you is hard for me, it really is but right now we have to be patient and wait for the right time to tell everyone. "

"I understand Gin, I just want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. By the way do you remember what today is? Today is the day we became friends."

"How could I ever forget that day, it was the beginning of the relationship neither of us had seen coming.

_Flashback_

_"__Welcome to the future, today you begin your first divination lesson and today's lesson will be in pairs. The pairs have been decided on the basis of the foreseen future and the crystal ball. So please find your pairs as mentioned on the list and sit down."_

_Ginny Weasley moved up to check the list and saw her name across the name of Blaise Zabini. Finding her way to where Blaise was seated, Ginny put her things down and took the seat across his. She pulled out her quill and a piece of parchment when her gaze landed on something._

_"__You're a fan of the Holyhead Harpies?" She asked surprised _

_"__Yes I am. Although it may seem funny for a boy to be a fan of an all-girls quidditch team, but I think there's nothing wrong with it."_

_"__No I think it's amazing that you support them, not many men have the courage to admit the fact that they like an all-girls team, it seems to get in the way of their male ego."_

_"__I'm different Ms. Ginny Weasley."_

"If someone had told me that what you had said then would make such an impact on my life I would have hit them with my best Bat-Bogey hex. Who knew then that one day I would be head over heels for you Mr. Zabini?"

"Yes I remember your specialty with the Bat Bogey Hex, after all it was a hex which made me realize my true feelings for you."

"_The game is 100-20 with Gryffindor leading by 8 goals, and the quaffle is with chaser Weaslette, oops Ginny Weasley," shouted Pansy into her mike while filing her nails_

_Ever since Snape had become headmaster, Quidditch had become more like a battle of hexes than the original sport._

_"__This Weasley girl is creating a nuisance, she's scored 9 of those 10 goals we need to do something about her if we have to win the cup." Said Draco as the captain of Slytherin._

_"__I suggest we rid her broom of her" suggested Herth_

_Meanwhile Ginny had scored another goal and the score had reached 110-20, unaware of what was happening around her. Seeing Ginny distracted Crabbe and Goyle chose to strike the plan into action. Pointing their wand at her Crabbe yelled Impedimenta while Goyle yelled Stupefy. _

_Caught by surprise Ginny deflected the Impediment curse but was hit in the chest by the stunning curse and before she knew it, she was hurling towards the ground. Prepared for a crash landing, she was startled when a pair of arms caught her._

_"__Ginny are you okay?" was all she heard before she passed out._

"It was that moment when I caught you in my arms Gin, you looked so weak and so fragile. My heart stopped beating for a moment at the thought of losing you. It was this moment, I realized that my feelings for you were more than friendship" said Blaise

"I remember that match, I wanted to hex those two and Pansy into oblivion. But I guess I do owe her for one thing, making me realize my feelings for you." replied Ginny.

_"__Hey Weaselette, mind moving that big head of yours it's blocking my view"_

_"__I don't see how my head is disturbing you Pansy, after all you won't understand a word Professor McGonagall is saying anyways seeing as your brain hasn't reached this stage of development yet." Replied a feisty Ginny earning a chuckle from Blaise._

_As the class ended, the students moved towards the Great Hall for lunch, Ginny stayed back to finish off some pending work, as she was leaving the classroom, she heard noises from a room and moved ahead to investigate it's source._

_As she entered the classroom her eyes fell on two figures who were locked in a furious kiss. As she took a step forward, tears began to streak down her face. Turning around she fled from there where stood Blaise and Pansy wrapped with each other._

"I was shattered when I saw you both, I was hurt and jealous. There was this strong voice inside me telling me to jinx Pansy. Initially this confused me, I dint know why it was affecting me so much after all you were just my friend then why couldn't I see you with anyone else, it was then that it hit me that you were more to me than just a friend." Said Ginny

"In my defense, Pansy had cornered me that day. I came this close to being molested. But now I'm thinking it was worth it. It brought you to me." Explained Blaise

"And finally at the Halloween dance you mustered up enough courage to ask me out. Remember that dance, how you snuck me out of the dance and proposed at the top of the astronomy tower, under the moonlight. That was the most beautiful moment of my life, everything was perfect and most importantly we were together." Said Ginny, with a radiant smile.

"You looked stunningly gorgeous that night in that blue gown you wore, it was getting hard for me not to jinx all the boys eyeing you."

Pulling Ginny into a bone crushing hug, he gazed into her eyes and gently yet passionately kissed her as if to convey to her what importance she held in his life and heart.

"Blaise?...Ginny" came a voice from the shadows bringing the oblivious couple to reality. Turning around to face the source of the voice, both the teenagers froze in their tracks.

**So there you go…. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**

**Yes I'm leaving you off on a cliff hanger but I guess it's worth it.**

**As always keep guessing who it was….. and my next chapter will take a while but I'll try updating before I fly off on my vacation on the 18****th**** June. **

**And Please Please Review, and Follow :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my closest friend who has threatened my life if I don't update before I leave and also who has been a huge support to me. So here's a huge shout out to IWillGoWithYouHarry.**

**Also again I know it's been too long since I updated but here it is now. **

**Disclaimer remains the same but with a couple of additions…. Firstly I don't know if a treasure hunt or something similar has been done in an another story if so then the idea may be the same but the writing is all mine (who else will write such shit) and also the riddles are not mine but out of one of my younger sister's riddle book so I got no claim on them**

**And also thank you all so much…8 follows and 3 favorites on my first story is just amaze balls so I just want to thank everyone for reading the absolute crap that I write. **

**Here's the next chapter **

Chapter 3

Draco stood at the entrance of the tent, shocked at what he had just witnessed. Asking Ginny to leave Blaise gestured Draco to follow him to the backyard. Settling themselves under the tree, the questions began and replies were given.

"Since when has this been going on Blaise and why dint you tell me?" Asked Draco

"You would have freaked out and probably done something stupid seeing as you don't particularly like Ginny or any of her friends. You're my best mate, the only person I can call family and she's the love of my life, I didn't want to have to choose between the both you." Was Blaise's reply

"Freaked out…Freaked out!? You're dating that Weaslette and you expect me to not freak out. I mean WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BLAISE…..? You are Blaise Zabini, heir of the Zabini fortune and I don't think anyone needs an introduction to the Weasley's Gringotts vault. She doesn't fit in your family and its back ground mate. Your mother will never approve of her and that is something you can be sure of."

"Well I dint think I would be telling YOU about how a bank balance and social status affect how you feel about someone. After all considering you overlooked what is said to be the most siginificant divider in the wizarding world for…." Spoke Blaise only to be cut off by Draco

"BLAISE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HER. She is the past and there is nothing more I could want than to forget anything to do with her." Said Draco

"So you know that you can't base you affections on all these worthless things because love doesn't work like that, neither can you control it and nor can you choose whom you fall in love with. And also as far as my mother is concerned, she did not ask for my approval for all her 3 ex-husbands so I don't think she has the right to approve or disapprove of Ginny."

"What about the Weaslette's family? As far as those Weasleys are concerned there is no way in hell that they will accept you especially considering the Great War, after all they did lose a son. And since you are Slytherin, you are without doubt put on the Dark Side. "

"We've thought about it all Draco, and even though it would be difficult convincing her family but I will put my best foot forward and we have each other then the hurdles will be crossed hand in hand. But as I said earlier, you are the only one I can call family, so your opinion matters to me and I just hope you can accept her for my happiness." Said Blaise earning him a friendly punch from Draco

So lost in their conversation were they that the time seemed to fly by, and the chimes from the camp clock reminded them of the beginning of the scavenger hunt. Bidding goodbye to Draco, Blaise moved to the starting point of the race where Luna stood, with the rest of the pairs, waiting for him.

Seconds later Professor McGonagall arrived with a breathless Filch scurrying behind.

"Have all the pairs participating in the hunt arrived?" asked Professor McGonagall and on receiving an affirmation of the above she continued.

"As I explained earlier, this task will challenge and test the bond between you and your partner. Each pair will be given 6 clues in total, 3 for the ladies and 3 for men, all of which are the same for every pair. The clues are designed such that it will lead you to where you are meant to be. The clues are enchanted and contain riddles which on solving will give you the place where you will obtain your next clue. I would like you all to come up front and collect your clues from Mr. Filch and myself.

After all the clues had been distributed Professor McGonagall blew the whistle marking the beginning of the race. The girls were to start from the east end of the camp while the boys from the west. Opening her first clue, Ginny Weasley read "Different lights make me strange, for each one my size will change" Confusion clouded her mind, moving her hand to block the sun disturbing her eyes when the answer hit her. The card no longer read the riddle but showed a map marking her next destination, The Waterfalls.

Meanwhile the boys were faring just as well as the girls when it came to solving the clues, the first clue for the boys, "Alone I am 24th, with a friend I am 20. Another friend and I am unclean" left Blaise blank. Rereading the clue for what seemed to be the millionth time, he was unable to make any sense of it. Frustration got to the best of him and out came a stream of fucks and shits along came the answer to the riddle followed by the map to the swamps.

Luna was doing exceptionally well, solving her first clue in a matter of seconds, she arrived at the Back waters and saw her next clue sitting on an aqua green rock similar to the color of the piece of parchment she had pulled out earlier. Written on the clue was "When the day after tomorrow is yesterday, today will be as far from Wednesday as today was from Wednesday when the day before yesterday was tomorrow. What is tomorrow?" For any regular person this riddle would have sounded nonsensical but Luna was different, and to her this riddle made absolute sense. The answer and map came in no time and before you could say fabulous she had proceeded towards the Rocky cliffs.

At last arriving at the Green Valley after spending an ample amount of time figuring out the first clue, Harry Potter was out of breath. As he saw his clue perched on the lush grass he dove for his second one. "500 is at my end and my start, yet 5 is at my heart. The first letter and the first number make me complete. My name is that of a king." Was written in it, again leaving Harry baffled at what could possibly be the answer to this ridiculous riddle. Time seemed to fly by as he stood there trying to figure out what the clue could be referring to and finally he cracked it. Guided to the Mystic Meadows by the map he dashed towards the waterfalls on his way there.

Never judge a book by its cover, the same could be said for Luna Lovegood. Who could have imagined the girl who people called Loony to be the fastest one to solve both her riddles with plenty of time in hand. Knowing she was faster than the rest, Luna took her own sweet time to walk to her last clue. When she arrived at the Rocky Cliffs, a similar piece of paper was placed in the hollow of the single tree that stood the top. Opening her final clue she read "We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size."

While Luna was mulling over her final clue, Harry had arrived at his final hurdle. Wasting no time in opening the clue which said "You struggle to regain me. When I'm lost, you struggle to obtain me. I pass no matter your will, but I'm your slave to kill." And the last one was the best, taking less than a minute to figure it out. As the map reappeared for the final time that evening directing him to the Rushing River past the Rocky Cliffs

Luna not being able to figure out her last clue when something caught her eye it seemed to her like a hammaskeiju, the fuzzy beings in the air that make you smarter by sitting on your head. So lost was she in the hammaskeiju that she did not notice the uneasy rocks.

Just as Harry was crossing the Rocky cliffs, he heard a loud yell. Running in the direction of the scream, he reached the cliff top only to see Luna hanging on to the support of a low hanging branch to prevent herself from falling off the cliff. Rushing forward to help her, Harry extended his hand to her and pulled her up engulfing her into a hug of comfort.

"What happened Luna? How did you fall? Are you okay?" he asked with worry.

"Oh Harry I thought I had seen a hammaskeiju and I wanted to retrieve it to help me with the clues but I didn't notice the faulty rocks and I slipped." Luna replied

"A what? A hammaskeiju?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, DID YOU THINK OF YOUR FATHER? WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED? WHAT ABOUT GINNY AND HERMIONE? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY WHAT ABOUT M…?" Harry blasted at Luna.

"What about who Harry?" asked Luna, making Harry aware of the proximity between them, his hand of her waist and hers on his chest.

As she gazed into his green almond eyes with her silver ones, Harry felt a strange sensation, which did not want to let her go. Lost in the eyes of one another, passion and desire surrounding them, Harry pulled Luna closer.

Leaning down closer to her, so close that he could feel her breath on his neck, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

**OMGGG! There you go another chapter complete and ready for you all to read. Okay so I have lots to say.**

**Firstly… We have all seen loads of Harry/Ron bonding so I wanted to give a glimpse of what I imagined to be the Draco/Blaise bond.**

**And yes another cliffhanger! [Please don't kill me] **

**So the answers to the riddles for the girls are**

**Pupil **

**Thursday**

**Words**

**And those of the boys**

**The letter X**

**David**

**Time**

**SO If you have any questions about the answers feel free to PM me or just put it in the review and I will definitely answer it**

**And lastlyyy PLEASE Follow and Favorite this story. Preeetttyyy Please. Also don't forget to review. I would love to hear what you all have to say.**

**And again thank you all for the huge support. :)**


	5. HELPP!

This is not a chapter... More like a genuine plea for help

But before we get to that, I just wanna say I absolutely love all of you. Every single person who has followed, favored, reviewed or even just read it. TMD has reached 6 favz, 16 follows and about 1,045 reads. I am shocked and I just want to thank you all

Coming to the point, So I'm having a writers block and I was hoping all my lovely people out there could help me out. Even if you have the teeny tiniest idea, Please Please Pleaase just PM me, we can then discuss how to go about it. I'm sure everyone out there has fabulous ideas and I understand how stupid and dumb I sound right now but please bear with me.

And also I'm dying to hear what all of you have to say. Right now even the slightest hint could help me think of something. Before I go ahead I just want to thank you all for doing this. You all have no idea how much it means to me

So just one simple basic point, I'm looking for this chapter to be a Ron/Pansy.

If any of you have any idea for a Ron Pansy thing, just PM me. And the idea that calls out to me the most I will write the next chapter based on it and yes I will dedicate the chapter to the lovely person who gave me the idea and the full credit will be given to you as well and the next chapter preview before it is posted will be PMed to you beforehand for approval. Also I will post three other amazing ideas as a thank you to those fabulous people.

And lastly Thank you all once again, and lets get thinking.


End file.
